Doktor Robotnik (SatAM)
|Inne media= |Płeć=Mężcyzna |Rasa=Człowiek |Wiek= |Oczy=Czerwone z czarnymi twardówkami |Wzrost= |Waga= |Futro= |Pancerz=Srebrny |Włosy=Pomarańczowe |Skóra=Kremowa |Ubiór= *Szare rękawice *Czerwono-czarny kombinezon z żółtym pasem i dużymi rękawami-naramiennikami *Szare spodnie *Czarno-czerwone buty |Inne nazwy= *Julian *Robuttnik *Buttnik |Dubbing ang.= Jim Cummings |Ataki= |Zdolności = *Genialny intelekt *Budowa i obsługiwanie maszyn *Rakietowe buty *Strzelanie laserami *Posługiwanie się bronią |Przynależność = |Lubi= *Władzę *Robotyzację *Zanieczyszczenia |Nie lubi= *Sonica i Freedom Fighters *Kiedy jego plany zostają pokrzyżowane *Kiedy Snively jest niekompetentny lub obgaduje go za jego własnymi plecami }} Doktor Robotnik, prawdziwe imię Julian – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to człowiek i główny antagonista serialu, arcy-wróg niebieskiego jeża Sonica. Doktor Robotnik pełnił funkcję ministra wojny w służbie Króla Mobotropolis, do czasu zorganizowania puczu w wyniku którego doszedł do władzy i przemianował miasto na Robotropolis. Nowy dyktator zrobotyzował większość populacji planety i wywołał zanieczyszczenia, które zniszczyły sporą część ekosystemu. Doktorowi Robotnikowi czasami towarzyszy jego mechaniczny ptak, Cluck, a często jego rozkazy wykonuje asystent i siostrzeniec/bratanek Snively. Historia Przeszłość W przeszłości Julian i jego bratanek/siostrzeniec Snively współpracowali z czarnoksiężnikiem Naugusem, który odkrył Void. Pewnego razu miał wysłać Naugusa do Void i wyciągnąć go po godzinie. Julian jednak skłamał i kazał Snively'emu zamknąć portal i uniemożliwić wszelkie próby odzyskania Naugusa. W ten sposób pozbył się osoby, której najbardziej się obawiał. thumb|left|Julian i Snively Przed laty Julian pełnił funkcję ministra wojny w służbie Króla Mobotropolis, w czym asystował mu jego siostrzeniec/bratanek Snively. Dzięki wynalazkom i strategii Juliana, Mobotropolis zwyciężyło w Wielkiej Wojnie. W trakcie swojej wojskowej kariery wykradł plany robotyzera od Sir Charlesa. Po zakończeniu wojny Król obiecał Julianowi zamknięcie ministerstwa wojny i zapewnienie mu nowego stanowiska ministra nauki. Po tym jak Król zaprosił Juliana na spotkanie z ważnymi osobistościami królestwa, przekazał mu także jego plany rozwiązania wojska, która zostały już zatwierdzone. Julian udawał że jest usatysfakcjonowany, ale w rzeczywistości od dłuższego czasu spiskował przeciwko Królowi. Tego samego dnia, w roku 3224, Doktor Robotnik zebrał swoje siły aby dokonać puczu. Kiedy razem ze Snivelym przygotowywał latający statek Destroyer, przeprogramował wszystkie swoje roboty aby odpowiadały odtąd tylko na jego głos. Wykorzystując maszyny, Robotnik przejął władzę w Robotropolis i wygnał Króla do Void. Zrobotyzował następnie większość populacji miasta, w tym wiele smoków. Jego Destroyer miał roznieść zanieczyszczenia po całej planecie i doprowadzić do zniszczenia wszystkiego co żywe. Okręt jednak nie dokończył swojego zadania i wciąż spora część świata pozostała nietknięta, a Robotnik napotkał opór ze strony grup Freedom Fighters w różnych częściach świata. Jego największymi wrogami stali się Knothole Freedom Fighters, do których przynależeli m.in. jego arcy-wróg Sonic i księżniczka Sally. Przez kolejne lata Doktor Robotnik rządził jako dyktator Robotropolis i próbował zlokalizować Knothole, lecz bezskutecznie. Sezon pierwszy thumb|left|Doktor Robotnik i jego zwierzątko - Cluck W odcinku Sonic Boom Doktor Robotnik śledził Sally i Antoine, którzy odebrali sygnał wiadomości nadanej z Ironlock Prison w Dark Swamp. Robotnik wysłał swój Surveillance Orb aby obserwować ich ruchy. Jakiś czas później Snively przyprowadził do niego Cata, który został złapany w Robotropolis. Doktor Robotnik zaczął przesłuchiwać więźnia, ale kiedy ten nie chciał mu odpowiadać, odesłał go do robotyzacji. Kiedy Sonic biegł przez Dark Swamp, Robotnik kazał wysłać swojego Stealthbota. Po tym jak Snively wykrył Sonica, Sally i Antoine tuż za Robotropolis, Robotnik kazał za nimi wysłać Stealthboty, ale te eksplodowały ponieważ zostały sabotowane. W odcinku Sonic and Sally Swat-boty pojmały Sally i uwięziły ją. Doktor Robotnik stworzył Sallybota i skopiował od Sally jej wygląd oraz charakter, który następnie Snively zainstalował robotowi. Po tym Robotnik postanowił upozorować uwięzienie Sally i podstawił jej robota do więzienia. Kazał następnie Snively'emu rozpocząć robotyzację Sally, ale robotyzer przegrzał się i robotyzacja musiała zostać odłożona na kolejny dzień. Po tym jak Sonic nieświadomie uratował Sallybota i zabrał go do Knothole, Robotnik postanowił czekać. Nazajutrz oglądał robotyzację Sally, ale tym razem Sonic wrócił i przerwał proces. Uratował Sally a na jej miejscu w robotyzerze umieścił Sallybota. Po tym jak Snively omyłkowo zrobotyzował Sallybota, ten wymknął się spod kontroli i zaczął niszczyć wszystko dookoła. Dodatkowo Robotnik wściekł się, kiedy Rotor i Bunnie zniszczyli jego fabrykę Swat-botów. W odcinku Ultra Sonic Doktor Robotnik skontaktował się ze Snivelym w sprawie naprawy robotyzera. Kiedy Snively wykrył Sonica i Sally w szybie wentylacyjnym, Robotnik kazał wysłać za nimi Swat-boty. thumb|Doktor Robotnik drażni Sonica przed wyścigiem W odcinku Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Doktor Robotnik wykrył Freedom Fighters kiedy ci lecieli samolotem Freedom Stormer do Magi. Kiedy zdobyli Secret Scroll, Robotnik zjawił się w towarzystwie Snively'ego i Swat-botów aby odebrać zwój. Sonic jednak odwrócił jego uwagę i umożliwił przyjaciołom ucieczkę. Robotnik próbował go zastrzelić, ale jeż wycofał się. Robotnik kazał Snively'emu wysłać Surveillance Orb aby namierzyć jeża. Robotnik, Snively i Swat-boty podążyli za Soniciem do tunelu, w którym ukrył się jeż. Wtedy jednak zostali zdmuchnięci z klifu przez podmuch, który wydobył się z tunelu. Doktor i jego asystent przeżyli, wspięli się z powrotem na klif i obiecali zemstę. W odcinku Super Sonic Surveillance Orb podążał za Sally, którą ścigał Swat-bot. Robotnik zobaczył wtedy, jak Strażnik Lazaara niszczy jego maszynę w Forbidden Zone. Snively odczytał dla doktora, że w Forbidden Zone spoczywał czarodziej Lazaar który posiadał komputer zdolny do rzucania zaklęć. Doktor Robotnik osobiście udał się do Forbidden Zone i dowiódł strażnikowi, że jest godnym wkroczyć do miejsca spoczynku Laazara, pod warunkiem że nie zrobi czarodziejowi krzywdy. Doktor wysłał najpierw swojego Swat-bota, aby ten unieszkodliwił dla niego pułapki. Poszedł następnie do miejsca spoczynku Lazaara i zabrał jego komputer, po czym wrócił do swojej bazy. Za pomocą zaklęć komputera chciał teleportować do siebie Sonica, ale jeż był poza zasięgiem. Robotnik teleportował wobec tego Sally, a później Bunnie które uwięził. Następnie zahipnotyzował je przywołał do siebie Sonica. Kazał zahipnotyzowanym Sally i Bunnie wrzucić jeża do robotyzera, ale Sonic wyrwał się i zabrał komputer. Odczynił następnie zaklęcia które rzucił Robotnik. Sonic, Sally i Bunnie uciekli z komputerem Laazara i zwrócili go czarodziejowi, a Robotnik zwierzył się Cluckowi ze swojej nienawiści do niebieskiego jeża. W odcinku Sonic Racer Doktor Robotnik dokręcał jedną ze śrub Clucka, kiedy Snively poinformował go o ataku Freedom Fighters na generator mocy w Robotropolis. Doktor kazał włączyć zapasowy generator. Kiedy myślał nad sposobami na wyeliminowanie Sonica, Snively zaproponował aby zorganizować wyścig w celu zwabienia jeża w pułapkę. Robotnikowi spodobał się ten pomysł, ponieważ wiedział że Sonic nie będzie się mógł oprzeć wyzwaniu. Doktor przygotował do wyścigu specjalnego robota, którego niesamowitą szybkość przetestował razem ze Snivelym. Kiedy robot był gotowy, doktor wystawił także swoje Hover Unit do wyścigu i osobiście zjawił się na rozpoczęciu, aby dokuczyć Sonicowi. Wrócił później do bazy z której oglądał jak Snively wykorzystuje różne pułapki i roboty do zniszczenia Sonica, ale za każdym razem jeżowi udawało się przetrwać. Robotnik wściekał się coraz bardziej, a gdy Sonic zniknął z wyścigu, zasilanie w Robotropolis zostało odcięte. Okazało się, że jeż dołączył do Freedom Fighters którzy zniszczyli zapasowy generator. thumb|left|Doktor Robotnik konfrontuje Freedom Fighters na Island of Nimbus W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Doktor Robotnik wysłał Shreddera aby ten wyciął drzewa w Great Forest i pobrał z nich energię do nowego Sonic Radaru. Shredder został jednak zniszczony i kiedy Robotnik się o tym dowiedział, zniszczył dowodzącego operacją Swat-bota i kazał Snively'emu odbudować Shreddera. W trakcie prac nad Sonic Radarem Robotnik otrzymał wiadomość od Antoine, który chciał się z nim spotkać aby przekazać mu pierścień. Robotnik chciał początkowo wysłać Swat-boty aby pojmały Antoine i przyniosły pierścień, ale dowiedział się że musi się z nim spotkać osobiście. Doktor Robotnik poleciał swoim Hovercraftem na samotne spotkanie z Antoine. Wpadł wtedy w wilczy dół, który Antoine na niego zastawił. Antoine chciał związać Robotnika i przyprowadzić go do Knothole, ale doktor uruchomił swoje rakietowe buty i zaczął strzelać laserem z palców. Następnie wyrwał Antoine pierścień, a jego samego porwał do Robotropolis. Kiedy Sonic biegł na ratunek, Robotnik umieścił pierścień w Sonic Radarze i zaczął strzelać do jeża, który był namierzany przez radar. Po tym jak Sonic przestał się ruszać, Robotnik wysłał Swat-boty aby wykończyły jego arcy-wroga. Następnie odesłał Antoine do robotyzacji, a sam razem ze Snivelym i odbudowanym Shredderem poleciał do Great Forest aby wznowić wycinkę. Po jakimś czasie Sonic i Antoine znów biegli w ich kierunku, a Robotnik kazał strzelać z Sonic Radaru. W pewnym momencie Sonic i Antoine skierowali ogień radaru na drugiego Shreddera i zniszczyli go. Zostali jednak otoczeni przez Swat-boty, ale kiedy Robotnik chciał ich zastrzelić, Antoine wyciągnął pierścień z radaru i podał go Sonicowi. Bohaterowie uciekli do Great Forest, zostawiając Robotnika z niczym. W odcinku Harmonic Sonic Doktor Robotnik wysłał w kosmos stację Sky Spy, którą wyposażył w sensory szpiegowskie aby zlokalizować Knothole. Po tym jak stacja wykryła sygnały radiowe z Great Forest, Robotnik kazał wysłać Stealthbota aby to sprawdził. Sonic i Rotor zniszczyli jednak maszynę. Później Snively powiadomił Robotnika o tym, że Sonic i Rotor dostali się na Sky Spy. Robotnik kazał zaalarmować całą załogę, jednakże Sonic i Rotor uciekli i sabotowali Sky Spy. Gdy stacja miała się już rozbić, Robotnik kazał Snively'emu odwołać Stealthbota przeszukującego Great Forest i porzucić misję. W odcinku Sonic's Nightmare Doktor Robotnik stworzył Cloud Burster - powietrzny statek który miał zebrać chemikalia z Island of Nimbus i rozpylić je w atmosferze aby utworzyć kwaśne deszcze na całej planecie. Robotnik zjawił się na Island of Nimbus osobiście, gdzie Snively przedstawił mu schwytanych Sally, Antoine i Bunnie. Doktor chciał od nich poznać lokalizację Knothole, ale kiedy odmówili mu odpowiedzi - zamknął ich w klatce z energetycznymi kratami aby posłużyli za przynętę na Sonica. Gdy jeż się zjawił, Robotnik wystrzelił za nim samonaprowadzającą kulę ognia, ale jeż schronił się pod wodą i ugasił pocisk. Robotnik wysłał następnie Swat-boty aby pojmały jeża. Kiedy to im się nie udało, Robotnik zaczął rozpylać chemikalia do atmosfery. Sonic jednak zakopał się pod ziemią i zaczął napędzać maszynę znajdującą się pod Island of Nimbus. Doprowadziła ona do wystrzelenia zalegającego błota w kominach wyspy, które zalało cały Cloud Burster. Robotnik i Snively uciekli na Hovercraft i włączyli tryb maskujący. Snively ostrzegł Robotnika, że zaczęło im się kończyć paliwo i powinni uciekać. Robotnik jednak chciał za wszelką cenę zastrzelić Sonica, ale pocisk nie wystrzelił ponieważ obwody Hovercraftu się spaliły. Robotnik i Snively musieli zatem wracać do Robotropolis. thumb|Doktor Robotnik przedstawia swój plan ujawnienia Knothole W odcinku Sub-Sonic Doktor Robotnik stworzył platformę wiertniczą, która wyposażona była w Snake Probe. Platforma miała wydobyć dla doktora drogocenny olej. Robotnik osobiście skontaktował się ze Snivelym, który nadzorował wydobycie. Później Robotnik i Snively przylecieli Hovercraftem na miejsce, ale zauważyli że Sonic zaatakował platformę. Jeż zniszczył Snake Probe i całą maszynerię, co wściekło Robotnika. W odcinku Sonic Past Cool Doktor Robotnik dowiedział się o stadzie Terapodów, które migrowało w nieznanym kierunku. Doktor zapragnął schwytać wszystkie Terapody, aby kontrolować wszystkie żyjące organizmy na planecie, z wyjątkiem Freedom Fighters. Robotnik i Snively osobiście polecieli Hovercraftem, eskortowani przez grupę Stealthbotów. Polecieli do Great Jungle w pościg za Terapodami, którym towarzyszyli Sonic i jego przyjaciele. W dżungli Stealthboty wykryły Terapody za pomocą sensorów ciepła. Robotnik roztoczył następnie wokół nich pole energii, które uniemożliwiało im ucieczkę. Kiedy Terapody były uwięzione, Robotnik złapał Momma T do klatki i zaczął ją wciągać na swój Hovecraft. Sonic i Bunnie odcięli jednak klatkę, a niebieski jeż utworzył krótkotrwały wyłom w polu siłowym za pomocą pierścienia. Robotnik ścigał bohaterów dalej, ale Sonic odwrócił jego uwagę i zwabił go na pole na którym rosły Scorch Plant. Stealthboty zostały zniszczone przez Scorch Plant, a Robotnik w ostatniej chwili ustabilizował kurs Hovercraftu, aby uniknąć losu swoich maszyn. Zgubił jednak stado Terapodów i wrócił do Robotropolis. W odcinku Heads or Tails Doktor Robotnik i Cluck wrócili do Robotropolis, gdzie powitał ich Snively. Gdy Robotnik zapytał Snively'ego o wieści dotyczące Freedom Fighters, ten powiedział mu o tym że jeden z Surveillance Orb wykrył Tailsa - bliskiego przyjaciela Sonica. Robotnik wysłał Buzz Bombera, aby pojmać lisa i wykorzystać go do zwabienia Sonica, ale robot został zniszczony. Robotnik zagroził jednak Sonicowi, że do końca jego dnia on i jego przyjaciele znajdą się w jego rękach. Później Robotnik przedstawił Swat-botom i Snively'emu swój plan ujawnienia Knothole, za pomocą kanistrów z substancją, która miała wypalić las i w ten sposób odkryć Knothole. Doktor zaprojektował także specjalny Hedgehog Missile, który miał zniszczyć Sonica. Przerwali mu Sonic i Tails, którzy wpadli prosto do jego bazy. Swat-boty schwytały Sonica, lecz na krótko ponieważ ten uciekł. Robotnik i jego maszyny ścigali jeża, ale Tails podał mu pierścień i przez to bohaterowie uciekli. Nazajutrz Robotnik wysłał Buzz Bombery, którymi kierował Snively, do ujawnienia lokalizacji Knothole. Zostały jednak zniszczone przez katapulty strzelające balonami z wodą, które zbudowali Freedom Fighters. Buzz Bombery musiały się wycofać, a sfrustrowany Robotnik wyładował swoją agresję na Snivelym. Sezon drugi thumb|left|Doktor Robotnik za sterami Shriekbota W odcinku Game Guy Doktor Robotnik zawarł umowę z Arim, że wypuści jego Freedom Fighters jeśli Sonic zostanie zwabiony w jego pułapkę w specjalnie zaprojetkowanej fortecy. W tym celu zaprogramował dwa Swat-boty tak, aby upozorowały pościg za Arim. Snively zauważył że Sally mogła by stać na przeszkodzie, ale Robotnikowi zależało tylko na tym że Sonic uwierzył w słowa Ariego. Po tym jak Sonic został zamknięty w fortecy, Robotnik przedstawił mu wielki stół do pinballa i zasady gry - jeż musiał uderzać w swoje zderzaki aby zdobywać punkty dla siebie i zamykać stopniowo portal do Void. Jeśli jednak trafiałby w zderzaki Robotnika i zdobywał punkty dla niego - portal by się nieco otwierał. W trakcie gry Robotnik próbował rozmaitych sposobó na to aby wrzucić Sonica do portalu. Przerwało mu pojawienie się Ariego, który domagał się wypuszczenia swoich Freedom Fighters. Robotnik złamał jednak ich umowę, pokazał mu zrobotyzowanych towarzyszy i odesłał Ariego do robotyzacji. Jednakże wtedy zjawiły się Sally i Dulcy, która zamroziła Robotnika i Snively'ego, a Ari unieszkodliwił Swat-boty. Po pewnym czasie Robotnik wrócił do gry z Soniciem. Kiedy Ari przyszedł uratować jeża i pomógł mu wyciągnąć pierścień, stół do pinballa został zniszczony. Robotnik uruchomił wtedy pełną moc portalu do Void i rozłączył się. Sonicowi udało się uciec z fortecy, ale Ari trafił do Void. W odcinku Sonic Conversion Snively przygotował dla Doktora Robotnika Shriekbota - odrzutowiec wirtualnej rzeczywistości, do którego Robotnik mógł się podłączyć. Postanowił go wypróbować, kiedy Snively wykrył Sonica i Sally w hangarze. Robotnik zaczął strzelać do Sonica i leciał za nim sterując Shriekbotem. Jednak Sonic i Sally uciekli dzięki mocy pierścienia, a Shriekbot nie mógł ich dogonić. Robotnik wściekł się, ponieważ Snively obiecał mu że Shriekbot będzie mógł dogonić Sonica. Asystent obiecał, że dołoży więcej silników odrzutowych aby nie zawieść doktora. Jakiś czas później Sonic został przyprowadzony do Robotnika przez dwa Swat-boty. Jeż udawał, że ma już dość i potrzebuje pomocy. Robotnik kazał go odesłać do robotyzacji, ale Sonic wyrwał się wtedy i zniszczył Swat-boty. Następnie wrzucił Robotnika na krzesło i zaczął nim kręcić nieustannie. Kiedy Robotnik obracał się na swoim krześle i nie mógł się wydostać, Sonic ukradł z jego robotyzera jedną z potrzebnych części. Po jakimś czasie Robotnik zobaczył, że zrobotyzowany Sir Charles Hedgehog złapał Sonica. Doktor kazał wysłać Shriekbota i tym razem prawie udało mu się złapać Sonica, ale jeż zwabił go w wąski przesmyk między budynkami, w którym Shriekbot nie zmieścił się i został zniszczony. Wściekły Robotnik zaczął krzyczeć na Snively'ego. W odcinku No Brainer Doktor Robotnik przeniósł robotyzer do nowego miejsca. poinformował Snively'ego, że wyjeżdża z Robotropolis na jakiś czas, aby położyć kres powstaniu Freedom Fighters na północy. Zostawił wszystko w rękach swojego asystenta. Kiedy wrócił, Snively zaatakował go i zaczął go wyzywać. Robotnik wściekł się i chciał wykończyć Snively'ego za tę zniewagę, ale dowiedział się że jego asystent znalazł lokalizację Knothole gdzieś w Great Swamp. Robotnik i Snively udali się we wskazane koordynaty, ale były one fałszywe ponieważ Sonic, Sally i Charles zmienili lokalizację Knothole w podanych koordynatach. thumb|Doktor Robotnik poddaje Sir Charlesa robotyzacji W odcinkach Blast to the Past, Part 1 i Blast to the Past, Part 2 Sonic i Sally użyli Time Stones aby cofnąć się w czasie i powstrzymać Doktora Robotnika, zanim doszedł do władzy. Przybyli jednak zbyt późno i tak jak w oryginalnej linii czasowej, Robotnik przejął władzę w Mobotropolis. Kiedy jednak przybył aby schwytać Króla, napotkał opór ze strony Sir Charlesa, który unieszkodliwił jego roboty. Po raz pierwszy spotkał się także z szybkością Sonica, który zabrał Sally i uciekł z nią. Mimo tego Robotnikowi udało się uwięzić niemal całą populację Mobotropolis, a także pojmać Króla. Doktor Robotnik wysłał następnie statek powietrzny Destroyer, aby rozpylił na swojej drodze zanieczyszczenia i zniszczył przyrodę. Snively poinformował go potem, że dwóch więźniów uciekło z celi robotyzacyjnej, wśród nich niebieski jeż. Robotnik stwierdził jednak, że nie powinien się tym przejmować. Razem ze Snivelym udał się aby zrobotyzować Bunnie, ale nagle robotyzer doznał zwarcia i wyłączył się na kilka godzin. Dopóki robotyzer nie zaczął znów działać, Robotnik udał się aby wygnać Króla do Void. Następnie Tech-Bot pokazał mu złapane smoki, które zniszczyły wiele Swat-botów i Hover Unit. Robotnik był wściekły na smoki i kazał schwytać oraz zrobotyzować wszystkie, aby wykorzystać ich moc. Obiecał zbudować dla nich specjalny robotyzer. Następnie wrócił do swojej bazy, gdzie zauważył że Snively stracił większość swoich włosów. Asystent pokazał mu starszych Sonica i Sally, którzy atakowali Destroyera. Robotnik przypomniał sobie, że Sonic był siostrzeńcem/bratankiem Sir Charlesa. Kazał zatrzymać jeża, ale jednocześnie zastanawiał się co robi tak dalek od domu. Jednakże, z pomocą smoczycy Sabiny, Sonic i Sally zniszczyli Destroyera i zatrzymali go przed zniszczeniem Great Forest. Doktor Robotnik kazał wtedy Snively'emu przygotować robotyzer. Doktor ustawił w kolejce pierwsze osoby, wśród których znajdowali się sir Charles, oraz młodzi Sonic, Sally i inni przyszli Freedom Fighters. Doktor Robotnik hucznie ogłosił wtedy, że prawdziwym wynalazcą robotyzera był sir Charles. Po tym jak poddał Charlesa robotyzacji, zjawił się starszy Sonic który odwrócił uwagę Robotnika i robotów. Sally ewakuowała w tym czasie dzieci, podczas gdy Robotnik złapał starszego Sonica. Nie trwało to jednak długo, ponieważ jeż zakręcił doktorem w taki sposób, że ten zderzył się ręką z promieniem robotyzera. Jego lewe ramię zostało całe zrobotyzowane, a wściekły doktor kazał ścigać uciekinierów. Na czele wielkiej armii Robotnik otoczył starszych Sonica i Sally w budynku na obrzeżach Robotropolis, ale bohaterowie uciekli wykorzystując ponownie Time Stones i wracając do teraźniejszości. thumb|left|Doktor Robotnik poniżany przez Naugusa W odcinku Dulcy Snively obudził śpiącego Robotnika, z powodu włamania jakiego Sonic dokonał w Robotropolis. Doktor kazał wysłać Mega Muck Unit, aby odcięły Sonicowi drogę ucieczki. Kiedy Sonic został unieruchomiony przez Mega Muck, Doktor Robotnik osobiście przyleciał Hovercraftem i kazał Swat-botom zamknąć jeża i zabrać go do robotyzera. Jednakże wtedy przybyła smoczyca Dulcy, która swoim oddechem zamroziła Robotnika i jego maszyny, oraz zabrała Sonica. Wściekły doktor poinformował Snively'ego, że na wolności nie powinno być już żadnych smoków. Kazał więc wykorzystać Mind Probe na jednym ze zrobotyzowanych smoków, aby dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o ich kulturze. Po pewnym czasie Snively przedstawił Robotnikowi Dragon's Nest - miejsce, do którego smoki migrują aby składać jaja. Doktor kazał przygotować swój Command Ship aby zaatakować gniazdo i położyć kres smoczej cywilizacji. Robotnik i Snively przylecieli do Deep Canyon i złapali odlatującą z gniadą smoczycę, którą zamknęli w klatce. Robotnik przesłuchiwał ją w Robotropolis. Smoczyca wmawiała Robotnikowi że teraz ma już wszystkie smoki, ale doktor wiedział że kłamie. Nie chciała mu jednak nic mówić, więc Robotnik kazał odesłać ją do robotyzacji. Kiedy poleciał z powrotem do Deep Canyon, wykrył Dulcy, Sonica i Sally którzy lecieli ze smoczym jajem. Robotnik próbował ich dogonić, ale uciekli mu. Wrócił więc do Robotropolis aby razem ze Swat-botami i Mega Muck Unit eskortować smoczycę do robotyzera. Spodziewał się także, że Freedom Fighters będą mu chcieli przeszkodzić i przygotował specjalne siły w odwrocie. Jednakże Sonic i jego przyjaciele przejrzeli jego taktykę i unieszkodliwi całe wsparcie. Eskorta została zniszczona i sklejona przez Mega Muck Unit, a matka-smoczyca uratowana. W odcinku The Void Doktor Robotnik zapowiedział swoim dowódcom spotkanie w sprawie Doomsday Project, który miał zniszczyć wszelkie życie na planecie. Później Snively powiadomił Robotnika o tym, że w Great Unknown wykryto aktywność Void i ostrzegł przed potencjalnym powrotem Naugusa. Robotnik posłuchał się swojego asystenta i kazał przygotować Command Ship oraz Hover Unit. Będąc w Great Unknown doktor rozesłał Surveillance Orb, aby zbadały teren. Kiedy Robotnik zauważył Sonica w okolicy, pomyślał że jeż współpracuje z Naugusem. Rozkazał więc Snively'emu zatrzymać go za wszelką cenę. Kiedy portal do Void zaczął zasysać jeża, Robotnik odciął mu drogę ucieczki laserami. Sonic nie miał wyjścia i wskoczył do portalu, a Robotnik cieszył się że pozbył się nareszcie swojego wroga. Kazał następnie zamknąć portal, ale napotkał opór ze strony Naugusa. Zamierzał więc czekać i kazał zastrzelić każdego, kto będzie próbował wyjść na zewnątrz. Po pewnym czasie Sonic wyciągnął z Void Króla, ale okazał się nim być Naugus w przebraniu. Czarnoksiężnik pozwolił Sonicowi uratować jego przyjaciół z Void, a sam poszedł rozprawić się z przerażonym Robotnikiem. Doktor wyszedł Naugusowi na spotkanie i przysięgał przed nim, że nie zdradził go nigdy, oraz że jego uwięzienie w Void było wypadkiem. Naugus jednak go nie słuchał i zaczął zamieniać głowy doktora w różne zwierzęta. Po pewnym czasie Naugus musiał jednak przerwać swoją zabawę, ponieważ jego nogi zaczęły się krystalizować w wyniku zbyt długiego przebywania w Void. Robotnik skorzystał z okazji i uciekł na swoim Command Ship. W odcinku Cry of the Wolf Doktor Robotnik rozkoszował się swoim Doomsday Project i podziwiał przyszłą Doomsday Machine, kiedy Snively poinformował go o tym że testowy Doomsday Pod został zniszczony przez Wolf Pack w Great Unknown. Robotnik wysłał Snively'ego, aby naprawił Pod. Skontaktował się z nim później i dowiedział się, że za niedługo maszyna zostanie odbudowana. Kazał mu także zacząć szukać Wolf Pack, aby ich wyeliminować. Robotnik skontaktował się ze Snivelym jeszcze raz i dowiedział się, że zgubił on wilki. Robotnik obejrzał nagrania Snively'ego i odpowiedział mu, aby zaczął szukać wejść do jaskiń wilków w ścianach kanionu. thumb|Doktor Robotnik przesłuchuje Sir Charlesa W odcinku Drood Henge Doktor Robotnik tłumaczył tekst ze starej księgi Drood Henge, która ujawniała lokację zwojów pokazujących gdzie zostały zakopane potężne Deep Power Stones z Drood Henge. Robotnik wysłał także Snively'ego i Swat-boty aby nadzorowali wykopaliska. Po tym jak Robotnik był bliski ukończenia tłumaczenia tekstu księgi, dowiedział się od Snively'ego że znalazł już jeden ze zwojów. Gdy Snively skontaktował się z nim ponownie, Robotnik zauważył że jego asystent był cały brudny. Okazało się, że Sonic i Tails zaatakowali ostatniej nocy i wyłączyli generator, ale Snively zdążył go już przywrócić i znaleźć drugi zwój. Robotnik postanowił osobiście udać się do Drood Henge aby nadzorować wydobycie pierwszego Deep Power Stone. Krótko po jego przybyciu jeden z dwóch Deep Power Stone został znaleziony. Doktor przeczuwał, że Sonic i jego przyjaciele niedługo się zjawią i dlatego rozesłał Surveillance Orb po całym Drood Henge. Natrafił wtedy na trop Tailsa, który przybiegł do Sonica z fałszywym zwojem. Niebieski jeż wykopał wtedy podrobiony Deep Power Stone i zwabił Robotnika, który dał się nabrać. Sonic wyprowadził doktora do Great Unknown i tam zniszczył fałszywy Deep Power Stone. Robotnik przeraził się, ale mimo tego postanowił schwytać Sonica. Jednakże jeża uratowali Dulcy, Sally i Tails, którzy odlecieli z powrotem do Drood Henge i zdobyli prawdziwy, drugi Deep Power Stone. W odcinku Spyhog Doktor Robotnik udał się do Doomsday Machine i osobiście nadzorował jej konstrukcję. Wydał wtedy Snively'emu polecenie dostarczenia paliowa do Doomsday. Kiedy konwój paliwowy został zaatakowany przez Freedom Fighters, Robotnik zwrócił Snively'emu uwagę na to że Sonic odwraca uwagę większości strażników. Doktor kazał mu cofnąć strażników z powrotem do ochrony konwoju. Freedom Fighters zdążyli jednak uciec. Robotnik zaczął się wtedy domyślać, że ktoś szpieguje każdy jego ruch i dlatego Freedom Fighters odnoszą ostatnio zwycięstwa. Doktor założył na siebie specjalną maskę, którą przekazał także Snively'emu po powrocie do Robotropolis. Dzięki nim nie byli słyszani przez podsłuch, który Tech-Bot znalzł w szybie wentylacyjnym. Robotnik zdecydował aby uszkodzić podsłuch, ponieważ wtedy szpieg wróciłby w to samo miejsce aby założyć nowy. W pewnym momencie Snively złapał Antoine, którego wziął za szpiega. Kiedy Sonic uratował Antoine, Robotnik skontaktował się ze Snivelym i zaczął mu grozić, ale zmienił swoje nastawienie kiedy zobaczył że złapany został prawdziwy szpieg - Sir Charles Hedgehog. Robotnik wrócił do Robotropolis i zaczął przesłuchiwać Charlesa, aby poznać od niego lokalizację Knothole. Wykorzystał wtedy swoją maszynę, która wyciągała ze zrobotyzowanego jeża informacje. Jednakże procedurę przerwał Sonic, który uratował Charlesa i unieszkodliwił wszystkie roboty w pomieszczeniu wywołując trąbę powietrzną. Doktor Robotnik ewakuował się wtedy na niższe piętro. thumb|left|Doktor Robotnik przygotowuje Sonica do robotyzacji W odcinku The Doomsday Project Doktor Robotnik rozpoczął Doomsday Project i uruchomił Doomsday Machine, która wypuściła na całą planetę Doomsday Pody. Ich zadaniem było zniszczenie wszelkiego życia na planecie, podobnie jak dokonać miał tego Destroyer. Zjednoczone grupy Freedom Fighters przypuściły atak na Doomsday Machine, posługując się manekinami na spadochronach jako dywersją. Robotnik jednak rozpoznał je i zobaczył Sonica, Sally, Bunnie i Antoine którzy dostali się do środka jego bazy. Robotnik kazał Snively'emu czekać i pozwolić im eksplorować jego fortecę. Po tym jak dotarli do wytwórni Doomsday Podów i rozdzielili się, Robotnik postanowił osobiście stanąć twarzą w twarz z Soniciem. Kiedy jeż próbował wysadzić generator Doomsday Machine, Robotnik przyleciał i przedstawił jeżowi kopułę z diamentowego szkła, która osłaniała generator. Następnie doktor wrzucił jeża do swojego specjalnego robotyzera i rozpoczął robotyzację. Sonic stawiał opór dzięki mocy pierścienia, ale nie była ona wystarczający. Jednakże kiedy jeż dołożył dwa kolejne pierścienie, robotyzer przeciążył się i kapsuła w której zamknięty został Sonic wyleciała z Doomsday Machine. Robotnik wycofał się z powrotem na dolne piętro i postanowił czekać. Jakiś czas później Snively powiadomił go o tym, że Sonic i Sally pojawili się obok generatora i dysponowali dwoma Deep Power Stones. Robotnik kazał wysłać Swat-boty aby ich zatrzymać, ale było już za późno. Wzmocnieni mocą Deep Power Stones Sonic i Sally zaczęli niszczyć Doomsday Machine. Robotnik postanowił uciec na pokładzie swojego Hovercrafta, ale nie pozwolił wejść Snively'emu. Kiedy jednak uciekał, znalazł się w zasięgu mocy Deep Power Stones i przepadł razem ze swoją Doomsday Machine. Doktor Robotnik został pokonany, a Freedom Fighters świętowali jego obalenie. Jednakże Snively przetrwał zniszczenie Doomsday Machine i miał zamiar zająć dotychczasową pozycję Robotnika. Tło i przyszłe plany Początkowo Doktor Robotnik został zaprojektowany jako zielony demon-władca, który przypominał niemalże Ganondorfa - głównego antagonistę serii The Legend of Zelda. Projekt ten został najprawdopodobniej porzucony z powodu możliwych problemów o prawa autorskie z Nintendo. Ponieważ producenci serialu nie otrzymali żadnych informacji o historii postaci, stworzyli swoją własną wersję. Według scenarzysty Bena Hursta, Julian i Snively byli ludźmi przemierzającymi kosmos, którzy pochodzili z Ziemi. Julian i Snively przynależeli do kosmicznej ekspedycji z około 2200 roku. Julian próbował wtedy przejąć kontrolę nad kosmiczną kolonią, ale jego technologia wymknęła się spod kontroli i zniszczyła wszystko. Julian i Snively ledwie uciekli zachowując życia. Podczas kosmicznej podróży przenieśli się tysiące lat wprzód z powodu kosmicznej dylatacji czasowej. Po powrocie na Ziemię zauważyli, że ludzie wyginęli z powodu wojny nuklearnej i na ich miejscu pojawiły się zmutowane, antropomorficzne zwierzęta które ewoluowały w inteligentne organizmy i zmieniły nazwę planety na Mobius. Julian doszedł wtedy do wniosku, że w świecie czworonożnych istot, dwuręczny człowiek powinien być królem i dlatego postanowił przejąć władzę. Scenarzysta Ben Hurst dodał także, że jeśli serial doczekałby się trzeciego sezonu, to okazałoby się że Doktor Robotnik przeżył zniszczenie Doomsday Machine i został zassany do Void, gdzie zostałby pojmany przez Naugusa i musiałby służyć jako jego asystent, podobnie jak usługiwał mu wcześniej Snively. Charakterystyka Osobowość Doktor Robotnik jest okrutnym, sadystycznym, podłym, kłótliwym, bezwzględnym i egoistycznym człowiekiem. Ma bardzo krótki temperament i często wścieka się jak dziecko, kiedy mu się nie powodzi. Wyładowuje wtedy swoją agresję na wszystkim dookoła, czasami nawet fizycznie na Snivelym. Nie znosi obelg i momentów, w których Snively obgaduje go za plecami. Jego nienawiść do Sonica przysłoniła mu także zdrowy rozsądek - był gotowy wystrzelić w jeża pocisk, mimo że wtedy jego pojazd rozbiłby się z powodu braku paliwa. Nie cofa się także przed kłamaniem i zdradzaniem innych, aby osiągnąć własne korzyści. Zwykle jednak stara się zachowywać jak ktoś spokojny, ułożony, oraz zimno kalkulujący w życiu. Brakuje mu jednak rzeczywistych, pozytywnych cech. Pragnie władzy - chce rządzić samotnie jak dyktator i sprawować kontrolę nad wszystkim co żywe. Również nad swoim arcy-wrogiem, którego nie chce wyeliminować w zbyt prosty sposób. Jego marzeniem jest zrobotyzować Sonica, aby ten również służył mu jako niewolnik. Lubi się także bawić ze swoimi przeciwnikami, zanim w brutalny sposób zdecyduje się ich wykończyć. Mimo całej swojej nienawiści do jeża, kiedy był najbliżej jego robotyzacji to przyznał, że niemal żałuje iż kończy się walka z jego jak najbardziej godnym przeciwnikiem. Pomimo tego że Robotnik wydaje się być bez serca, jedyna rzecz do jakiej okazał rzeczywiste przywiązanie to Cluck - jego mechaniczny ptak. Doktor Robotnik bardzo się o niego troszczył i często nastrajał, kiedy był zepsuty. Bardzo cieszyły go także spaliny i zanieczyszczenia, które miały opanować cały świat. Robotnik wydaje się natomiast nienawidzić wszystkiego, co żywe, z wyjątkiem samego siebie. Nawet w stosunku do swojej rodziny, z której pozostał mu Snively, jest obelżywy i brutalny. Wygląd Doktor Robotnik jest wysokim i otyłym człowiekiem o jasnej karnacji. Posiada stożkową, łysą głowę. W miejscach uszu posiada przybite dwie duże śruby. Jego oczy są czarne i mają czerwone źrenice. Jedyne włosy na jego skórze to pomarańczowe wąsy pod nosem. W odcinku Sonic Conversion ukazane zostaje wnętrze jamy ustnej Robotnika - jego zęby są tam brązowo-żółte a nie białe tak jak zwykle, oraz aż pięć języczków. Doktor Robotnik nosi kombinezon - czerwony od pasa w górę, czarny od pasa w dół. Na brzuchu pojawia się żółty okrąg, od którego w górę, w dół, na prawo i w lewo odchodzą żółte pasy. Czerwony materiał tworzy także duże rękawy-naramienniki przykrywające ramiona Robotnika. Prawe ramię doktora posiada krótki, szary rękaw, natomiast lewe jest całkowicie zrobotyzowane. Na obu dłoniach Robotnika pojawiają się szare rękawice. Robotnik nosi też szare spodnie i czarno-czerwone buty. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Rakietowe buty i laser Doktora Robotnika Doktor Robotnik jest silnie zbudowany, a jego otyłość stanowi dla niego swego rodzaju pancerz. Jego główna siła leży jednak w jego intelekcie - Robotnik jest genialnym naukowcem, oraz bardzo inteligentnym strategiem. Opracowuje różne plany i maszyny, które następnie wystawia do walki z Soniciem. Kalkuluje także wszystkie swoje działania aby osiągnąć jak najwięcej korzyści - świadectwem jego zdolności jest to że zdobył kontrolę nad niemal całą planetą. Robotnik potrafi także obsługiwać i pilotować swoje maszyny, choć często powierza to Snively'emu. Zna także strategie swoich przeciwników i dzięki temu często jest w stanie szybko przygotować kontratak. Oprócz tego Doktor Robotnik sam wyposażył siebie w rakietowe buty, które pozwalają mu latać i unosić się nad ziemią, a także laser którym może strzelać z palców. Czasami posługuje się także własnymi pistoletami laserowymi. Jego oczy mogą także świecić czerwonym światłem w ciemności. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina *Snively (bratanek/siostrzeniec) Sojusznicy *Snively *Cluck Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Dulcy *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Król *Ari *Lupe *Polo *Dirk *Cat *Momma T *Baby T *Mother Dragon *Naugus Ciekawostki *Ta wersja Doktora Robotnika była bazą dla jego późniejszego wcielenia w Archie Comics, aczkolwiek do komiksu przeniesiono także jego cechy z serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)